Distant Memory
by Skard the Bard
Summary: Story occurs after the events of Memories of Nobody. SennaxIchigoxRukia. No, it's not a three-some. Story will explain. All characters are owned by their respective owners.


"I-Ichigo...? Will we ever see each other again....?"

"What are you talking about, of course we will..."

As a warm, red-orange glow flowed around Senna, the silence permeated the cemetery, broken only by her dissipation. As her presence disappeared into the air, Ichigo went limp. His body slumped on the floor, shuddering, barely having tears.

"Ichigo."

He got up slowly and turned to Rukia.

"The Blanks' power is receding. Soon, they will go away completely, and we will all lose our memories of Senna. She wasn't really alive anyway..."

"... I know.... But even now, still, I can hear her voice ringing..."

----------------------

Ichigo walked along the bridge, school was starting soon. Thankfully, time seemed to go slow enough for him to think on what just happened. Senna still lingered in his mind, in his memories. It would be hard to forget someone that spontaneous, funny, and cute at any time in his life. Well... he can try forgetting the cute part. It wasn't like he liked her _that way_. Ok, maybe he did. Either way, memories of her brought a smile to his face... A red ribbon flew by and as it did so, he grabbed it softly, his eyes staring at it in awe. A girl, with black hair and orange eyes, flew past, giggling and care-free. He smiled. No... He'll make sure not to forget her...

-----------------------

"**Ichigo**."

Renji popped out of nowhere, slamming himself onto Ichigo, who just finished school for the day. Renji straightened himself out and gave a smirk to Ichigo.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"You wouldn't have cared if I simply called your name, now would you?"

Ichigo sullenly glared at him, proving Renji's point.

"What do you want Renji..."

"I was hoping you'd tell me if there was anything new going on. There hasn't been any sort of occurrence in quite sometime."

"What do you mean there hasn't been -"

Ichigo stopped. Was he the only one with memories of the recent event still intact? How long will it take for him to forget...?

"Nothing is happening, now go away. Go bother Kenpachi or something."

"You're no fun. I thought you'd at least have a fist-fight with me..."

Renji gave another smirk.

"Funny. You already know you'd lose. Now buzz off."

"Have it your way Strawberry-head. Say hi to Rukia for me."

"Yeah yeah, got it."

"**Hey, watch where you're going, jerk!**"

Ichigo, startled, looked down to find himself staring into the orange eyes of a very angry looking girl.

"Ah - I'm sorry, I didn't mean to -"

"Yeah well, just shove off. Why were you just staring out into the distance, muttering anyway?_ Move!_ Damn-it, men these days. Not a single one of them are gentlemen."

Ichigo moved away, staring at her. Has he seen her before?

"Hey, wait! What's your name?"

She turned around.

"Well aren't you the rude one. Isn't it customary to say your name first, before learning of the other's?"

Ichigo sighed. Why did it feel like he's been through this before?

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"See? That wasn't so hard. My name is Senna."

_Senna...?_

"Have I... met you before?"

"Maybe. Who knows? Life is weird like that. So if you'll excuse me, I've got an exam to get ready for tomorrow. See you later Strawberry-head!"

She gave a mischievous smile and ran off, her hair flowing with the wind. He could only stare at her, bewildered. His hands were in his pockets. He felt something silky and soft; he pulled it out. He stared at the red ribbon.

"Senna......?"

--------------------

Ichigo sat on his bed, thinking, wondering. What just happened? Why did his memory lapsed? He remembers Senna as clear as day now, but why did he suddenly forget when he met what he now believed is _the_ Senna. The Senna who asked so fearfully if they'll ever meet again. Why is his head only filled with Senna? _Why can't he stop?!_

"Ichigo."

He found himself staring at the dull-stare of Rukia.

"_Whoa_. Rukia. Hey, don't do that so suddenly!"

Rukia just stared even more.

"You're out of it Ichigo. What's been happening?"

"Nothing... Ah, speaking of which, Renji said hi. He also asked the same thing..."

"He asked what?"

"He asked what's been happening."

He gave her a wary look.

"Is this gonna happen everytime?"

"What's gonna happen everytime?"

"Everytime my head is in the clouds or something. Is it?"

"It depends Ichigo. So tell me, what's making your head 'go in the clouds', as you call it?"

Ichigo only stared out at the night sky. Rukia got herself comfortable, sitting on the edge of the bed, moving her legs up and down like a swing.

"Well? Are you going to spill or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Keep wishing. I'll speak. Just... give me some time."

Rukia gave Ichigo a surprised look. He hadn't been like this since she disappeared. She made sure he heard that.

"I know. I know... Just... give me some time ok?"

"You've got all the time in the world Ichigo... Actually, you've got an hour, I have to do my report in Soul Society pretty soon."

"Ugh... you're no help."

"I try my best." Rukia said with a small, honest smile. A smile no one ever really sees that often. And Ichigo wasn't really noticing.

"Do you remember....Senna?"

"....Senna? Who's this? A new girl you're taking a fancy to?"

Ichigo turned red.

"So I was right?"

"Sh-**Shut up!**"

Rukia laughed. She's never too far from the truth when it comes to Ichigo. Sometimes she hits so close, that even _she_ is surprised. Her heart skipped a beat at that thought.

"So... mind telling me why you have thoughts of her?"

"I... remember her. From... a ... certain incident."

"Oh?"

"It's nothing. You don't have all the time in the world, you better do your report."

"That - That can..erm... wait."

Ichigo looked at Rukia in time to see her blush.

"Rukia...?"

Rukia punched Ichigo in the face and stepped out onto the window.

"**SHUT UP**. I'm going to go, if you keep on insisting..." She pouted.

"But... I didn't say anything."

"Ugh, you're hopeless..." And she was gone.

The weekend. Beautiful days usually end up on this particular part of the week, just by chance. If anyone can believe in chance nowadays. Ichigo sat in the park, as he watched over his two younger sisters, having fun with the swings. They were in middle school, yet they were still childish enough to be able to have fun on something so simplistic as a set of swings. As for him, he just kept staring out into space, trying not to think about anything. Not Rukia, not Senna, not anyone. Not anything. Nothing.

It wasn't working.  
_Gawd damn-it!!!_  
"Your mind on something?" said a cheerful looking orange-eyed girl, a mischievous smile on her face.  
"**Se-Senna!**"  
Senna was dressed in simple jeans, and a t-shirt with a decal of a girl with a ribbon that said "Market Girl". The writing over this said "Headlights". She wore a small hat that accentuated her facial features. One could say that she glowed with an attractiveness no one can deny.  
"At your service! So what's up Strawberry-head? Why the long face?"  
Ichigo looked away, face slowly blushing.  
"It's none of your business."  
"Oh... really? You sure? I was really hoping it was..." and she laughed. Having fun with someone she just met is so fun, second only to slamming a textbook on a wannabe-perv.  
"What are you doing here? Don't you have some sort of school project to do?"  
"Nope. It's nearing the end of the school year so... yeah."  
"Oh. So what are you doing here?"  
"I'm trying to have fun. Which includes pestering you about your long face. So 'fess up: what's with your gloom and doom?"  
"Do you really wanna know?"  
"Yes. Well... if it's super depressing, maybe not."  
"I thought so."  
"_Tell me anyway!_"  
"It's about a girl..."  
"Oh those... Well, don't worry, we can go have fun. How about tag? If you catch me, I can tell you an interesting story!"  
"Believe me, I've witnessed the strangest things in my lifetime, nothing you will say will be anywhere near them."  
She tagged him lightly on his shoulder and started running.  
"Doesn't matter Strawberry-head, you still gotta play!" she giggled as she turned from the park.  
"Wha - hey! Yuzu, Karin, please stay here."  
They merely nodded.


End file.
